He Could Be the One (song)
"He Could Be the One" is a pop song by American recording artist and actress Miley Cyrus, performing as Hannah Montana – the alter ego of Miley Stewart – a character she played on the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana. The song was co-written and co-produced by Kara DioGuardi and Mitch Allan. "He Could Be the One" was released to Radio Disney on June 12, 2009, as promotion for an episode of the same title and the series' third soundtrack, Hannah Montana 3. A karaoke version is available in Disney's Karaoke Series: Hannah Montana 3. The song contains country pop elements in its music. The song became Cyrus' best-charting song as Montana, reaching the top twenty in Norway and the United States. "He Could Be the One" peaked at number ten on the Billboard Hot 100, thus becoming Cyrus' first top ten single as Montana. The song's accompanying music video was arranged from clips from various Hannah Montana episodes. The song was only featured in the season 3 episode with the same name, He Could Be the One. Reception Critical reception Warren Truitt of About.com was immediately reminded of Shania Twain after listening to "He Could Be the One" due to its music and Cyrus' voice in the track. "Throw in a little Gwen Stefani, Joan Jett, and Avril Lavigne, produce it with some ... Radio Disney", Truitt added about the song's influences. Truitt later listed the song as the seventh best song by Hannah Montana. Chart performance As it was not released as a single, "He Could Be the One" received exclusive airplay on Radio Disney, thus its chart appearances consisted mainly of digital downloads. It soon peaked at number two on the Top 30 Countdown, behind "Here We Go Again" by Demi Lovato. The song debuted at number two on Billboard's Hot Digital Songs Chart, selling 150,000 copies, which led to an appearance on the Billboard Hot 100, on the week ending July 25, 2009. "He Could Be the One" debuted and peaked at number ten on the Billboard Hot 100, thus making the song Montana's highest-charting effort, surpassing her previous best-charting effort "Life's What You Make It", which peaked at number twenty-five in July 2007. It became Cyrus' first and only song to chart in the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100 as Hannah Montana. It spent a total of five weeks on the chart. The song debuted and peaked at number ninety-seven on the Canadian Hot 100, spending one week on the chart. "He Could Be the One" peaked at number sixty-four on the Australian Singles Chart, becoming Cyrus' best-charting effort as Hannah Montana in Australia. On the week ending January 5, 2010, "He Could Be the One" debuted and peaked at number thirteen on the Norwegian Singles Chart, becoming Cyrus' first entry as Montana in the country. It fell from the Norwegian Singles Chart in the following week. Music video The song's accompanying music video premiered on June 12, 2009 on Disney Channel. The video begins with a narrator speaking, who says, "Boyfriends, one's a heartbreaker. One's got a lot of heart. Miley Stewart wants to know who could be the one", as American actors Cody Linley and Drew Roy are introduced. In the episode "He Could Be the One", Linley portrays Jake Ryan, Stewart's longtime love interest and ex-boyfriend, and Roy portrays Jesse, a guitar player who she eventually becomes attracted to. Stewart is then seen holding a pair of photographs of the two, in confusion. Throughout the remainder of the video, clips from numerous episodes from ''Hannah Montana are integrated. The video concludes with a scene of Stewart grunting as she again holds the photographs and slams herself against a bed. Charts Lyrics Smooth-talking So rockin' He's got everything that a girl's wantin' Guitar cutie He plays it groovy And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid Think I'm really falling for his smile Get butterflies when he says my name He's got something special He's got something special And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental He's got something special He's got something special I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one.... He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one... He's lightning Sparks are flyin' Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm goin' crazy About him lately And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing Think I'm really digging on his vibe He really blows me away He's got something special He's got something special And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental He's got something special He's got something special I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one.... He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one... And he's got a way of making me feel Like everything I do is Perfectly fine The stars are aligned when I'm with him And I'm so into him... He's got something special He's got something special And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental He's got something special He's got something special I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one.... He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one... References Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Romance songs